


Dear future husband

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Week 2019 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Romance, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Jealous Oliver Queen, M/M, Olivarry Week 2019, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: El deseo más grande de Oliver es ser padre, pero las situaciones (y su loca tía) lo llevarán a hacer algo que jamás pensó: casarse con un chico prácticamente desconocido ¿Les será posible fingir o se enamorarán   en el proceso?





	Dear future husband

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dear future husband (translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935100) by [KathleenRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven)



> Día 7: relación fingida  
> Aparición de personajes originales

__Ser padre es el sueño de algunas personas, pero por diversas razones no todos pueden lograrlo, ese era el caso de Oliver. Llevaba años intentando adoptar pero desafortunadamente la mayoría de los centros de adopción eran religiosos y no veían con buenos ojos que un hombre quisiera ser padre soltero, esta era su última oportunidad, el único centro de adopción que no había visitado aún, entró y se sentó en uno de los asientos disponibles, ese día sería impartida una charla informativa así que el lugar estaba concurrido, había parejas de hombres y mujeres, solo de mujeres y solo de hombres, Oliver sonrió un poco.  
Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus asientos y algunos más de pie, una mujer con vestimenta formal se paró frente a la multitud   
—Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos a esta charla informativa, mi nombre es Amanda Waller, soy directora de este centro, si están aquí esta tarde es porque desean ser padres y quiero que sepan que independientemente de sus preferencias no le vamos a negar esa oportunidad a nadie— entre los asistentes comenzaron a verse rostros esperanzados— a continuación van a repartirles unas hojas con los requisitos que necesitan, en caso de que tengan dudas levanten su mano   
Un chico de cabello castaño pasó por los lugares para repartir las hojas, cuando llegó a Oliver se detuvo un segundo como buscando a alguien, después siguió con lo suyo y cuando terminó se quedó atrás con la gente que estaba de pie, unos momentos después las manos comenzaron a levantarse  
—¿A qué se refiere el punto 5?— preguntó un hombre  
Oliver leyó la hoja, él si lo entendió… no podía ser posible  
—Ese punto, caballero— respondió Amanda— quiere decir que según las nuevas reformas a la ley, todo aquel que desee adoptar debe estar casado legalmente, no en unión libre o concubinato  
La gente comenzó a hablar y siguieron las preguntas  
—¿Qué pasa con los matrimonios por la iglesia?   
—No son válidos, las actas de matrimonio deben ser validadas por un juez   
Oliver sentía que había perdido toda la esperanza, no había estado en una relación en mucho tiempo y no había nadie que le interesara, ahora ya no podía ser padre sin estar casado ¿Podía la vida joderlo aún más?   
La charla continuó, se respondieron dudas sobre otros requisitos como los exámenes económicos y psicológicos, Oliver se quedó hasta el final, iba caminando sintiéndose derrotado, su última oportunidad se había ido al diablo, de pronto escuchó una voz detrás de él  
—¡Oye! ¡Espera!   
Volteó y vio al chico de las hojas  
—¿Es a mí?   
—Sí, lo siento por aparecer así…  
—¿Te conozco?   
—No, pero, no pude evitar ver que estabas solo allá adentro y…  
—¿Y eso qué?  
—Bueno creí que… qué podría… qué podríamos… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no sé por qué vine   
El chico de pronto parecía decepcionado, se dio la vuelta y se fue por el otro lado, Oliver siguió caminando ¿Qué había sido eso?  
***   
Si había algo que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor era visitar a su tía, la mujer era dulce, comprensiva y con un gran sentido del humor, le era difícil creer que era hermana de su madre, fue un gran apoyo para él cuando Moira murió. Tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz de su tía del otro lado  
—Ya te dije que no quiero comprar enciclopedias ni me interesa unirme a tu religión  
Oliver intentó no reírse   
—Soy yo, tía   
La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer bajita y regordeta, su cabello rubio estaba suelto con algunos rizos, probablemente se hizo otro permanente   
—Oliver ¿Y la llave que te di?   
—Es un gusto verte a ti también   
—La perdiste, ya sabía, pasa, irresponsable   
Entró y se dirigió a la sala, su tía regreso con café y galletas y se sentó junto a él en el sillón  
—¿Fuiste a la junta? ¿Qué te dijeron?   
—Estoy perdido, según una nueva ley necesito estar casado para poder adoptar   
—¿Casado? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con ser buen padre?   
—Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero así son las cosas, creo que hasta aquí llegó mi sueño de tener un hijo   
—Ollie… no te desanimes, siempre queda algo más por hacer, además te conozco, eres igual de obstinado que tu madre, encontrarás la solución  
—A menos que pueda conseguir una esposa o un esposo en una máquina expendedora, no veo otra solución  
—¿Y si te digo que yo sí puedo?  
—¿De qué estás hablando?   
—Hay alguien que he querido presentarte hace mucho ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Esther?  
—¿La de los pasteles y el rompope?   
—Sí, ella, tiene un sobrino, lo conocí cuando era niño, no lo he visto en unos años pero ya debe ser un hombre, Esther siempre habla maravillas de él   
—¿Y cómo me ayuda conocer a este tipo?  
— Él está en la misma situación que tú, es soltero y quiere adoptar  
—Sigo sin entender  
—Ollie, es muy simple, él quiere adoptar, tú quieres adoptar pero son solteros ¿Qué pasa si ya no lo son?  
—No… tía ¿Te tomaste tus pastillas para la presión? Debes estar alucinando  
—No me faltes al respeto, jovencito, lo digo en serio, no te estoy sugiriendo que te cases… bueno que te cases sí pero no que te enamores de él, solo es para cumplir el requisito, una vez que todo esté hecho se separan y ya   
—Es la peor idea que se te ha ocurrido después de teñirte el cabello de verde   
—Mira, no pierdes nada con conocerlo al menos, voy a llamar a Esther ahora mismo para que le avise   
Oliver miró al cielo en busca de ayuda ¿En qué lo estaba metiendo su tía?  
***   
Barry estaba comiendo, ya era su tercer panqué, siempre que estaba nervioso o triste comía más de lo normal, eso combinado con ser el conejillo de indias de las recetas de la tía Esther no era una combinación muy saludable  
—Toma, cómete otro   
—Pero ya me comí tres  
—Sin peros, además mira que delgado estás, estás en los huesos   
—Si no te conociera, creería que me estás engordando para comerme en navidad  
—Bueno, me atrapaste   
Ambos se rieron  
—Me alegra que hayas venido a verme, Iris ha venido poco pero a ti no te había visto en meses   
—Siento mucho no haber venido, entre el trabajo y mi tiempo como voluntario en el centro de adopción apenas tengo puedo hacer otra cosa  
—¿Cómo vas?   
—Ha sido increíble tratar con los niños, conocerlos, cada día me convenzo más de que quiero adoptar pero… rechazaron mi solicitud  
—¿Pero por qué?  
—Ya no se permite la adopción a solteros, tengo que estar casado   
—Que tontería más grande, una sola persona puede cuidar perfectamente de un niño  
—Al parecer las autoridades no lo creen así  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Has conocido a alguien?  
—No, no he conocido a nadie con quién me gustaría... casarme o al menos tener una relación   
—¡Qué bueno! Porque te voy a presentar a alguien ¿Te acuerdas de mí amiga Trudy?  
—¿La que está en las fotos contigo? ¿La de de cabello verde?   
—Ella, tiene un sobrino, es un chico encantador, tienes que conocerlo  
—Claro, lo conoceré, nos vamos a enamorar y nos casaremos la semana siguiente   
—Siempre supe que eras un chico muy listo  
—¿Qué? Yo lo decía de broma  
—Como sea, nos reunimos este viernes, ponte tu traje gris  
¿Qué estaba planeando?  
***  
El viernes llegó más pronto de lo que todos esperaban, la reunión sería en casa de  
Gertrude o “Trudy” para sus amigas, Oliver llegó antes, su tía estaba cocinando como si fuera a alimentar a todo el vecindario  
—Ya quita esa cara y ven a ayudarme a poner la mesa  
—Ya voy  
—Sonríe un poco, ni que fueras al matadero, no cancelé el juego de bingo con May por nada  
—¿Siguen haciendo apuestas?  
—No me cambies el tema, pon los platos y cambia esa cara  
*  
Estaban afuera de la casa, su tía había insistido en hornear un pastel, mismo que ahora Barry estaba cargando mientras Esther tocaba la puerta, abrió la puerta una mujer bajita, aun usaba un mandil por lo que supusieron que estaba cocinando  
—¡Trudy! Siempre es un gusto verte— su tía abrazó efusivamente a la otra mujer  
—No seas exagerada, Esther, nos vimos hace dos semanas— la mujer frunció el ceño a su amiga— tú debes ser Barry, pasa muchacho  
—Gracias señora…  
—Dime Trudy, cariño  
—Claro, Trudy— pasó y fue hacia la cocina para dejar el pastel  
—Tenías razón, es todo un encanto, si mi sobrino no termina rendido a sus pies voy a tener que hacerlo entender— levantó una cuchara de madera que tenía en el bolsillo del mandil  
—No creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto, querida, mi Barry se hace querer  
—Hay que pasar, no tenemos tiempo que perder  
Cuando ambas mujeres pasaron, Barry estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala  
—Barry, querido, pasa al baño que está por allá— señaló a la derecha— ve a lavarte las manos, ya vamos a servir  
—Claro, gracias  
Barry fue a hacer lo que le dijeron, al salir del baño y volver al comedor casi choca con alguien en el pasillo  
—Lo siento… ¿Tú?— era el tipo que vio en el centro de adopción  
—¿Tú? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?  
—Veo que ya se conocieron— dijo la tía Trudy con interés  
—Sí, que pequeño es el mundo— comentó Barry  
—Vamos a cenar, vengan  
Se sentaron, sus tías los habían dejado en lugares uno frente al otro, comenzaron la cena, después del primer plato Trudy empezó la conversación  
—Y cuéntanos, Barry ¿A qué dedicas?   
—Soy asistente forense en el departamento de policía  
—¿Eres policía entonces? Como el hermano de Esther  
—Oh no, yo no soy un oficial, ni siquiera tengo un arma, solo me presento en las escenas del crimen para encontrar pruebas que ayuden a resolver los casos   
—Ya entiendo, como los de ese programa de televisión que tanto le gusta a Ollie   
—¿De verdad?— preguntó Barry sorprendido  
—Sí, cuando no está metido en su oficina lo ve todo el día   
—No son una representación del todo acertada pero son entretenidos— dijo Barry—¿Y qué es lo que haces tú, Ollie?  
Oliver se quedó desconcertado un momento por el repentino uso de su apodo por un casi desconocido, pero aún así respondió   
—Me dedico a administrar la empresa de la familia, estamos en el negocio de bienes raíces  
—Suena interesante, me imagino que pasas mucho tiempo en tu trabajo  
—A decir verdad no, puedo trabajar cuanto quiero, las ventajas de ser el jefe   
—Debe ser agradable…   
—¿Y qué hay de la familia, Oliver? ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?  
Barry casi se ahoga con su vaso de agua por la pregunta tan directa de su tía   
—Mis padres murieron hace tiempo, mi única familia es mi tía Trudy y mi hermana Thea que está estudiando en el extranjero, pero sí, en algún momento me gustaría tener hijos, hacer mi propia familia   
—Es lindo escucharlo, en estos tiempos los jóvenes ya están muy desinteresados en tener familia, quieren vivir solos o criar perros como hijos— dijo la tía Esther escandalizada   
—Bueno, no es tan malo, los perros están bien, son una buena compañía…  
—Barry, hijo, por favor, no defiendas a esos, mil.. milenarios… ¿Cómo dices que se llaman?  
—Milennials y no es que los defienda, es solo que creo que no todos están hechos para ser padres, no debería ser una obligación tener hijos sino hacerlo por voluntad, porque en verdad esperas dedicar tu vida a ellos   
—¿A ti te gustaría?— le preguntó Oliver  
—Más que otra cosa en el mundo   
Las tías se sonrieron discretamente, estaba funcionando   
—Voy por el postre, acompáñame, querida— dijo la tía Trudy  
—Por supuesto  
Ambas mujeres salieron hacia la cocina, Oliver y Barry no habían dejado de mirarse fijamente  
—Así que eso es lo que ese demonio con dentadura postiza estaba planeando…— dijo Barry comenzando a entender  
—Arreglaron esta cena para presentarnos y jugar a las casamenteras— respondió Oliver  
—Entonces dime… ¿Qué tanto quieres esto? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para conseguir una familia?  
—Tienes que estar bromeando, niño, casarse no es cualquier cosa  
—Lo sé y no importa, haré lo que sea necesario ¿Y tú?   
—Aquí está el pastel— dijo la tía Esther mientras ponía los platos en la mesa   
Terminaron de cenar, después de recoger los platos pasaron a la sala, había café y más pastel, Oliver y Barry estaban sentados juntos en un sillón y sus tías en otro, de repente ellas se levantaron  
—Tenemos algunas cosas para ponernos al día, los dejaremos solos un rato  
Salieron de la habitación y se metieron a la cocina, en cuanto cerraron la puerta se pararon detrás de ella para escuchar lo que decían   
—¿Y bien?— preguntó Barry  
—Quiero que pienses en lo que estás diciendo, el matrimonio no es como jugar a la casita, tienes que estar seguro de hacerlo, tú y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos, no sé siquiera si tienes la edad legal para casarte…   
—Tengo 25   
—Eres muy joven todavía, tienes muchas cosas por experimentar   
—Ninguna que me interese, créeme, tener una familia es lo que siempre he querido, he contado los días desde que cumplí 21, esperé para tener la edad suficiente para adoptar un niño y que ahora me digan que tengo que casarme…. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero te escuché, te ví, sé qué quieres una familia tanto como yo y si podemos ayudarnos a lograrlo ¿Por qué no hacerlo?   
—Es… no voy a obligarte a ti ni a nadie a estar atado a mí…  
—Ya te dije que no me importa, siempre he estado solo, no es como si estuvieras arruinando algo o ¿Tú tienes a alguien?   
—No, pero ese no es el punto   
—¿Entonces? Míralo como un negocio, ambos cumplimos nuestra parte y obtenemos lo que queremos, después del tiempo pertinente lo terminamos   
—Eres muy terco… no sé cómo voy a fingir estar casado contigo  
—¿Acabas de aceptar?— preguntó Barry con alegría brillando en sus ojos  
—Sí, pero como dijiste, es solo un negocio  
—¡Gracias, gracias! Seré el mejor esposo falso, lo prometo— de repente abrazó a Oliver  
—Emm… sin abrazos, a menos que sea necesario  
—Oh claro, lo siento— lo soltó— ¿Y cuando vamos a…  
—Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarnos, déjame llamarlo   
Detrás de la puerta las tías brindaban con un poco de rompope   
***  
Llegaron al juzgado, los esperaba un hombre con lentes oscuros  
—Gracias por esto, Matt, sé que fue algo apresurado, no sé como lo conseguiste— dijo Oliver a su amigo  
—No hay problema, Queen ¿no vas a presentarme al afortunado?  
—Claro, Barry, él es Matt Murdock, amigo y excelente abogado  
—Mucho gusto— dijo Barry estrechando la mano del hombre  
—Me encantaría quedarme pero tengo un caso, muchas felicidades señores Queen   
Matt se fue, Oliver y Barry se quedaron en silencio un momento  
—¿A qué hora dijo tu tía que iban a llegar?— preguntó el menor  
—Les dije que llegaran a tiempo  
Sus tías serían testigos de la boda, si ellas los habían metido en todo ese embrollo era lo menos que podían hacer, justo en ese momento entraron, la tía Esther usaba un vestido rojo y la tía Trudy un vestido verde, ambas llevaban enormes sombreros  
—Ya estamos aquí, que empiece la ceremonia  
Pasaron a la sala, adentro los esperaba el juez, después de las formalidades correspondientes y la firma de las actas dijo la frase que tanto esperaban  
—Por el poder que me confiere el estado, los declaro esposos  
Se quedaron un momento sin saber qué hacer  
—¡Por el amor de dios, besalo!  
La tía Trudy podía ser algo intensa, además sería raro… sin querer pensarlo demasiado, Barry se acercó a Oliver y le dió un beso rápido, el rubio se quedó aturdido un momento  
—Bueno, ahora sí ya vámonos, les preparamos algo especial  
Fueron a casa de la tía Trudy en el auto de Oliver, cuando llegaron los hicieron esperar en la sala, al poco rato apareció solo la tía Esther  
—Chicos, cierren los ojos, no vayan a hacer trampa  
Se cubrieron los ojos  
—Ahora sí ya pueden abrirlos  
Al abrir los ojos se encontraron que en la mesa de la sala había un pastel de bodas, tenía 3 pisos y en la parte de arriba tenía dos figuras (alarmantemente similares a ellos) que representaban a los novios  
—Gracias… esto es… hermoso… no sé qué decir— dijo Barry  
—Y eso no es todo, querido— respondió su tía, tomó una pala para partir el pastel y al cortar una rebanada pudieron verlo, tenía los colores del arcoiris  
Barry se rió un poco y a su lado Oliver hacía lo mismo  
—Gracias, no debieron molestarse— dijo Oliver finalmente  
—Qué bueno que les gustó, ahora van ustedes, tienen que partir su pastel ¡Trudy, trae la cámara!  
—Ya la tengo, le cambié la batería, se acabó después de todas las fotos que tomé en el juzgado  
Oliver de pronto estaba preocupado ¿Por qué le compró una cámara? ¿Cómo le creyó que iba a fotografiar palomas al parque?  
—Aquí está, querido, todo tuyo— dijo la tía Esther entregando la pala a Oliver  
—Supongo que tenemos que hacerlo juntos— dijo Oliver mirando a Barry  
El castaño asintió emocionado, tomó la mano de Oliver y cortaron juntos el pastel, por un segundo quedaron cegados por el flash de la cámara, después cada tía abrazó a su respectivo sobrino y lo felicitó en privado  
—Felicidades, Barry, aunque no compartimos sangre siempre has sido familia para mí, Iris y tú son como mis hijos, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo  
—Gracias, siempre has estado ahí para mí, espero que así sea aunque esta no fue una boda real…  
—Había un juez y dijiste acepto, así que fue real, querido  
Por otro lado, Oliver escuchaba las palabras de su tía   
—Ollie, estoy tan feliz por ti, me hubiera gustado tanto que tus padres te vieran, espero que este sea el primer paso para lograr lo que tanto deseas  
—Gracias, tía, yo también espero que esto haya sido lo correcto  
—Por supuesto que lo fue cariño— volteó hacia donde estaba Barry— más te vale que lo trates bien, es un buen muchacho y mira que si yo tuviera treinta años menos…  
—Tía, eso no era necesario… te prometo que voy a tratarlo bien, aunque no sea mi verdadero esposo  
—Hay líneas muy delgadas entre la verdad y la mentira, Ollie  
*  
Después del pastel sus tías se habían puesto a beber y dios sabía que no podrían soportar a las dos mujeres cuando estaban impertinentes, Oliver se ofreció a llevar a Barry a su casa, en cuanto le dió la dirección se sorprendió pero siguió conduciendo, al llegar bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Barry  
—Gracias por traerme  
—Por nada, hay que preparar la solicitud, te avisaré cuando tenga tiempo  
—Claro…  
Comenzó a caminar hacia su edificio y al voltear a ver si Oliver ya se había ido se sorprendió al verlo caminar al edificio de junto  
—Espera… ¿Vives aquí?  
—Sí, en el apartamento 512, así que si un día necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo  
—De acuerdo, nos vemos  
Entraron y subieron a su respectivo departamento, Oliver estaba sentado en la sala cuando recibió un mensaje, solo decía: Mira por la ventana.  
Se asomó y se encontró a Barry asomado en la ventana desde el otro edificio, en lo que parecía ser su habitación  
—Hola otra vez, vecino  
—Hola— dijo Oliver riendose— ¿Me estabas espiando?  
—No, pero siempre me ha gustado tu sillón, jamás te había visto a ti  
—Voy a fingir que te creo, buenas noches, Barry  
—Buenas noches, Ollie— cerró la ventana  
Era un inicio interesante  
***  
Una semana después de la boda se reunieron para hacer la solicitud que entregarían a Protección de menores, después de llenar los datos que necesitaban volvieron a leer la hoja requisitos, les harían una pequeña entrevista de rutina, lo normal, ¿por qué quieren adoptar? y preguntas de ese tipo  
—Deberíamos repasar nuestras respuestas— dijo Barry después de pensarlo un momento  
—De acuerdo, empieza tú ¿Por qué quieres adoptar?  
—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 8… de pronto me quedé solo, no tenía más familia que pudiera cuidarme, Joe, el papá de mi mejor amiga Iris y su esposa Francine decidieron adoptarme para evitar que quedara en custodia del estado, siempre me trataron como si fuera su propio hijo, cuando ella murió de cáncer 5 años después fue muy duro para Joe pero tener a Iris y a mí fue lo que le ayudó a salir adelante, Joe volvió a casarse 3 años después y Cecile ha sido increíble, es una buena mujer, ella nos cuidó desde entonces y nos quiere mucho; también estaba la tía Esther desde luego, fue amable conmigo desde el primer día y como puedes ver no me ha soltado— se rió un poco— a pesar de que perdí a mis padres gané el amor de muchas personas, nunca voy a poder hacer lo suficiente para agradecerle a Joe y su familia lo que han hecho por mí, ahora que puedo quisiera hacer lo mismo por un niño que lo necesite, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle todo mi amor y dedicarle todo mi tiempo  
Oliver se quedó callado, no esperaba algo así, Barry había pasado por tantas pérdidas a lo largo de su vida y sin embargo ahí estaba, sacrificando su propia felicidad casándose con un extraño para poder hacer feliz a un niño, era demasiado noble, puro…  
—¿Qué hay de ti?— preguntó Barry sacando a Oliver de sus pensamientos  
—Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida cuidando a mi hermana menor, lejos de molestarme por ello me gustaba estar con ella, ayudarle con su tarea, jugar con ella; cuando por fin tuve la edad suficiente supe que quería tener mis propios hijos, una familia… solo ellos y yo, no me había pasado por la mente casarme, pero aquí estamos…  
—¿Por qué no me hablas más de tu hermana? Siempre es útil saber en caso de que pregunten  
Se quedaron el resto de la noche hablando de Thea e intercambiando anécdotas sobre su familia. Al día siguiente fueron a dejar la solicitud, sobra decir que los aceptaron y obtuvieron buenos puntos en sus entrevistas.  
***  
Había sido un día difícil en el trabajo, todo lo que Oliver quería era darse un baño y meterse a la cama, cuando pasó por la sala para llegar a su habitación lo que menos esperaba era escuchar los gritos que venían de la ventana de enfrente  
—¡No, no, no te acerques!— Barry le estaba gritando a algo que Oliver no podía ver, estaba armado con una escoba en una mano y un matamoscas en la otra  
—Barry ¿Qué demonios?— le gritó Oliver por la ventana, Barry se sobresaltó  
—Oh, Oliver, eres tú,sé que es tarde y eso pero ¿Podrías venir? Es una emergencia— sonaba asustado  
—Claro…  
Con resignación tomó sus llaves y salió, bajó por el elevador, caminó al otro edificio y subió al apartamento de Barry, la puerta estaba abierta, aunque el lugar era significativamente más pequeño que el suyo, era acogedor, caminó hasta la que supuso era la habitación y se encontró con el castaño en un extremo de la habitación apuntando su escoba a algo  
—Te ganas la vida viendo cadáveres ¿Y te asusta una simple araña?  
—¿Podrías sacarla de aquí y te burlas todo lo que quieras después?  
—No hay problema  
Se acercó a la araña, cuidadosamente la quitó de la pared y la sacó por la ventana, el insecto escaló por la pared hasta perderse de vista  
—Ya está, Barry, puedes bajar las armas  
—Ja, ja muy gracioso  
—Así que, miedo a las arañas  
—Sé que es algo ridículo…  
—No, no lo es, está bien temerle a algo, pero lo que no es correcto es dejarse llevar por esos temores— puso una mano en el hombro de Barry— sé que lo harás mejor la próxima vez; ya es algo tarde, me voy, buenas noches— comenzó a salir de la habitación  
—Buenas noches, Oliver y gracias  
El mayor sonrió un poco y salió, cuando se fue a dormir aun sonreía   
***   
Unos días después del incidente de la araña, Oliver iba llegando del trabajo cuando Barry tocó su puerta  
—Hola, me llamaron hace rato, nos citan la próxima semana para hacer el examen socioeconómico y todo lo demás  
—Pasa  
—Gracias  
—¿Quieres tomar algo o cenar?  
—Café está bien  
Se sentaron y esperaron a que el café estuviera listo  
—¿Entonces que necesitamos para los exámenes?— preguntó Oliver   
—Dijeron que nos harían unas preguntas, la vez anterior no llegué a esta fase pero sé por una amiga que te preguntan cosas como el tamaño de la casa dónde viven, el ingreso familiar y cosas así, por eso creo que hay que acordar donde se supone que vivimos…  
—Podemos decir que vivimos aquí, hay más espacio— esperaba que Barry protestara pero no lo hizo— en cuanto a lo del ingreso tendrías que esperar, debo revisar los papeles de hacienda y todo eso— sonó su teléfono— disculpa, tengo que contestar   
Oliver se fue a hablar por teléfono mientras Barry bebía su café, de pronto vio como el rostro de Oliver cambiaba a total preocupación  
—¿En dónde está? Sí, voy para allá— Colgó  
—Oliver ¿Está todo bien?   
—Mi tía está en el hospital, tengo que ir  
—Voy contigo  
—No, está bien, además es tarde y tienes que trabajar mañana  
—Está bien, no pasa nada por faltar un día, puedo hablar con mi jefe   
—De verdad, lo he hecho solo siempre y…  
—Oliver, no te estaba pidiendo permiso, voy a ir contigo   
—No…  
—Deja de buscar excusas y deja que vaya contigo  
—Está bien  
*  
Cuando llegaron al hospital les informaron que la tía Trudy había sufrido de una repentina alza en su presión arterial y se desmayó en medio de su juego de bingo, afortunadamente el nieto de una de sus amigas estaba en la casa y llamó a emergencias, no había sido tan grave pero debería quedarse toda la noche y tal vez un par de días en observación. Oliver pasó la noche en la habitación, se quedó dormido en en el sillón que estaba ahí, probablemente estaba bastante incómodo  
—Oliver, despierta— Barry lo sacudió ligeramente pero no funcionó— Ollie, despierta  
Esta vez tuvo éxito, Oliver se despertó lentamente, parecía que se torció el cuello por la posición en la que estaba, lo primero que hizo fue ver a Barry y luego a su tía quien todavía estaba dormida  
—Barry ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?  
—No me dejaron quedarme en la sala de espera, fui a dormir unas horas y acabo de regresar, te traje café— le mostró dos vasos  
—Gracias— se levantó  
—La enfermera está afuera, dice que tienes que salir para que pueda revisar a tu tía  
—Vamos entonces  
Salieron y la enfermera entró, caminaron a la sala de espera y se sentaron a tomar sus cafés  
—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Barry  
La pregunta que se hubiera esperado Oliver era acerca de su tía, podía parecer algo simple pero no era algo que escuchara tan seguido  
—Estoy… bien, me asusté al principio pero sé que estará bien, esa mujer es de acero  
—Está bien estar asustado— Barry le recordó sus palabras, puso su mano sobre la suya— sé que dijiste que has hecho esto solo, pero ya no tienes que, estoy aquí para ti, aunque no seamos realmente una pareja  
—Gracias, Barry, de verdad  
—Por nada  
***  
La tía Trudy salió del hospital días después, la dejaron ir con la advertencia de que si no tomaba sus medicamentos, la próxima vez podría ocurrirle algo peor, aceptó a regañadientes y volvió a casa, cuando Oliver le mencionó que le contrataría una enfermera ella lo mandó al diablo argumentando que podía cuidarse sola y él dió por terminado el asunto.  
Barry y Oliver presentaron sus exámenes, tardarían unas semanas en darles los resultados, estaban nerviosos, pero cierto castaño tenía algo en mente cuando se presentó en casa de Oliver ese viernes  
—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?  
—¿Una fiesta?  
—Bueno, no exactamente, es mi reunión de secundaria y sé que sería mucho pedir...  
—Me quieres llevar a tu reunión de secundaria para presumir que tienes un esposo y no fracasaste en la vida según esta sociedad  
—No, claro que no, pero si no quieres no hay problema, puedo ir solo  
—Barry, era broma  
—¿Entonces vas a acompañarme?— preguntó emocionado— espera ¿broma? ¿Haces bromas? No lo sabía  
Oliver lo miró ofendido  
—Creo que empiezo a sentirme mal, tal vez no pueda ir contigo  
—Bien, tienes sentido del humor, punto captado  
—¿A qué hora es la fiesta?  
—Empieza a las 8  
—Paso a buscarte a las 7  
*  
Llegar a tiempo a las fiestas nunca era buena idea, cuando Barry y Oliver llegaron casi no había nadie, solo unos cuantos ex compañeros con los que Barry nunca se llevó, estuvieron sentados en una mesa hasta que el rubio dijo que iría a conseguirles algo de beber, Barry se quedó solo y al poco rato una chica se sentó en la mesa junto a él  
—¿Barry Allen?  
—Sí, soy yo  
—¡Pero mirate! ¡Qué cambiado estás!— el tono en que lo dijo y su mirada sugerían que estaba observando a detalle— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?  
—¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti, Becky?  
Becky Cooper, había estado enamorado de ella los primeros años de secundaria, al menos hasta que estuvo seguro que en verdad le gustaban los chicos, ella por su parte lo había tratado como un amigo o en el peor de los casos como su hermano  
—Ven aquí— lo abrazó— ¿Qué ha sido de ti en estos años?  
—Estudié ciencias forenses, ahora trabajo en el departamento de policía de la ciudad  
—Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, eras tan callado, no te imagino en la policía, pero estoy segura que eres grandioso— puso una mano sobre el brazo de Barry, pellizcando un poco— ¿Haces ejercicio? Estás muy fuerte  
En ese momento escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta, Becky miró al tipo que acababa de llegar, no podía recordarlo del anuario o de alguna clase  
—¿No me presentas a tu amigo, Barry?  
—Él es  
—Oliver Queen, su esposo— el rubio interrumpió mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Barry en un gesto ¿Posesivo?  
—Barry no lo mencionó, mucho gusto— tendió su mano a Oliver y él la estrechó— disculparán que tenga que dejarlos ya, pero… mi amiga Mary acaba de llegar, voy a saludarla  
Becky se fue por donde había llegado, luciendo un poco avergonzada, Oliver se rió en cuanto ella se fue  
—¿Qué?— preguntó Barry confundido  
—Te dejo solo un momento, una arpía intenta seducirte y tú se lo permites, vaya esposo el que tengo  
—Ella no estaba seduciéndome  
—No creo que reconocieras un coqueteo aunque te mordiera  
—Muy gracioso  
—Mejor toma esto— le dió un vaso de whisky  
Bebieron tranquilos un momento hasta que alguien más llegó a su mesa  
—¡Barry Allen! ¿Cómo es eso de que estás casado? Becky ya regó el chisme en toda la fiesta  
Oliver jamás había visto a la chica, pero por todos los comentarios y las descripciones de Barry no podía ser nadie más que  
—Iris, cálmate, te explicaré todo ¿Si? Él es Oliver, Oliver ella es Iris, mi hermana  
—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Iris, Barry habla mucho de ti  
—Igualmente— ella sonrió un poco— espero que te haya dicho solo cosas buenas  
En ese momento llegó otra persona a la mesa  
—Iris, te he estado buscando, Barry, que gusto verte— el castaño saludó con la mano  
—Eddie, cariño, estaba saludando a Barry, él es su… amigo Oliver  
—Mucho gusto  
—¿Por qué no charlan un poco? Tengo algo que tratar con Barry  
Sin esperar la respuesta se llevó a Barry arrastrando de la mesa y lo sacó de la fiesta  
—Buena fiesta ¿Eh?— dijo Eddie tratando de hacer conversación en cuanto se quedaron solos  
—Ni que lo digas— respondió Oliver  
Iris y Barry estaban solos en mitad de la calle, la chica estaba histérica  
—Ahora sí, explicame con mucha calma y lujo de detalles ¿Cuando demonios te casaste y de dónde sacaste a ese tipo?  
—Fue hace unos meses  
—¿Meses? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? O a papá, oh sí, papá te va a matar cuando lo sepa   
—Por favor no se lo digas, quiero hablar con él yo mismo  
—Está bien, no se lo voy a decir pero solo explícame ¿Por qué? Soy tu mejor amiga, tu hermana, nos contamos todo ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
Barry suspiró y pasó una mano sobre su cabello, podría mentirle a cualquiera pero no a ella  
—Oliver y yo nos casamos por conveniencia  
—¿Qué?  
—Espera, baja la voz, escucha   
—¿Recuerdas que hice mi solicitud de adopción?  
—Sí  
—La rechazaron porque era soltero, la nueva reforma a la ley ya no lo permite  
—Oh por dios entonces él se casó contigo para poder adoptar ¡Qué afortunado eres! Tu novio te apoya para formar una familia   
—Sí… podría decirse   
—Te propongo algo, yo no digo absolutamente si tú lo llevas a casa a conocer a papá y Cecile   
—No sé si es buena idea  
—Barry, es tu esposo, ahora es parte de la familia también, deben conocerlo   
—Está bien, iremos a casa de Joe   
***   
Oliver aceptó conocer a la familia de Barry, iban camino a su casa, el menor estaba en el asiento del copiloto removiendose ansioso  
—Tienes que calmarte, todo va a salir bien   
—Lo siento, es que creo que Joe de verdad va a matarme   
—No creo que lo haga, él va a entender   
Llegaron a casa se los West, bajaron del auto y Barry tocó la puerta, Iris abrió  
—¡Papá, ya llegó Barry!— gritó en dirección a la cocina— pasen   
—¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó el castaño al darse cuenta que incluso Eddie estaba en la cocina, ayudando a Joe con la cena   
—No habías venido en mucho tiempo y les dije que querías hacer un anuncio especial, papá quería cocinar la cena y aquí estamos   
—Está bien  
El timbre volvió a sonar   
—Voy a abrir, vayan al comedor   
Oliver y Barry se sentaron juntos, unos minutos después entró la persona que había tocado el timbre   
—Barry, siempre es un gusto verte, cariño— dijo la tía Esther amorosamente— Oliver, querido ¿Cómo sigue Trudy? No ha ido al club de tejido   
—Está mejorando, todavía no se acostumbra a sus medicamentos pero ya está mejor   
—Me alegra oír eso, todas la extrañamos mucho  
—A mí me alegra saber que mi tía es tan querida, gracias por preocuparse  
En ese momento los West y Eddie llegaron al comedor   
—Barry, ven acá— saludó Joe  
El chico se acercó un poco temeroso, pensando que iba a recibir un regaño, pero en lugar de eso, su padre lo abrazó  
—¿Por qué no habías venido? Si Iris no te encuentra en la reunión quien sabe hasta cuándo estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, antes te veía en la estación pero ahora ni siquiera eso  
Joe también trabajaba para la policía, pero se había retirado a inicios de año, solo Eddie continuaba trabajando ahí pero rara vez coincidía con Barry   
—Lo siento mucho, Joe, desde que soy voluntario en el centro de adopción no tengo mucho tiempo  
—Lo que importa es que ya está aquí— dijo Cecile sonriendo— ¿Quién es él?— miró hacia Oliver   
—Él es Oliver…  
Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la siempre oportuna tía Esther habló  
—¿Vamos a cenar o qué?  
Comenzaron a servir los platos y la cena fue tranquila, a la hora del postre fue que empezó el interrogatorio.  
—Iris dijo que tenías algo que contarnos   
—Oh sí claro, tenía que decirles que— se quedó callado a mitad de la frase   
—Imagino que tiene que ver con Oliver ¿Verdad?— Cecile dijo intentando animarlo a continuar   
—Sí, él y yo estamos juntos  
Antes de que Barry dijera otra cosa, Cecile ya estaba hablando otra vez  
—Me da mucho gusto, que bueno que trajiste a tu novio para conocernos  
—Es que no solo es mi novio, Oliver y yo estamos casados   
—¿Casados?— preguntó Joe, quien había estado silencioso desde un rato antes— Ni siquiera nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien ¿Y ahora estás casado?  
—Joe, lo sé y lo siento pero fue algo muy repentino…  
—¿Cuánto tiempo?   
—Salimos unos meses y nos casamos hace poco— dijo Barry sin parecer convencido del todo  
—¿Cómo se conocieron?  
Barry ya no sabía que hacer o qué decir, Oliver tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa   
—Nos conocimos en el centro de adopción en el que Barry es voluntario, empezamos a salir y nos enamoramos, le pedí matrimonio hace poco  
—Esa historia me parece sospechosa ¿Te mencioné que soy policía?  
—¡Joseph, por favor! ¡Deja de mortificar a los muchachos! Ya te lo explicó Oliver, se enamoraron, luego fueron a registro civil y se casaron ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Si de algo te sirve, yo lo supe todo el tiempo, Barry no quería venir con ustedes hasta que estuviera seguro de ir en serio con Oliver ¿Y qué puede haber más serio que el matrimonio?   
Gracias al cielo la tía Esther estaba ahí para salvar el día, Joe se quedó pensando, su hermana tenía razón, era algo que Barry haría  
—En ese caso, bienvenido a la familia, Oliver  
—Gracias, señor West   
—Solo dime Joe   
Cecile se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Barry, él se levantó para recibir el abrazo  
—Felicidades, Barry, espero que tu matrimonio esté lleno de amor y alegría   
—Gracias, Cecile   
La mujer se dirigió a Oliver para felicitarlo también  
—Eres muy afortunado de tener a un chico como Barry y él por tenerte a ti, espero que sean muy felices juntos— le dió un abrazo, al principio el rubio estaba un poco desconcertado pero terminó cediendo  
—Gracias  
Después siguió Iris   
—Siempre pensamos que yo me casaría primero, pero mira, me ganaste, felicidades Barry— abrazó a su hermano   
—Creo que Eddie ya entendió la indirecta— se rió mientras miraba al novio de su hermana sonreír incómodo— gracias  
—Oliver, más te vale que hagas feliz a mi hermano o voy a usarte como saco de boxeo  
—Iris— regañó Barry   
—No, está bien, tu familia te ama, es normal que quieran estar seguros de que eres feliz, acepto la 'amable' advertencia de Iris   
Después del postre y un poco de charla más la cena terminó, Oliver había causado una buena impresión en los West, eso bastaba por el momento  
***   
Un par de días después los llamaron avisando que habían pasado los exámenes, oficialmente ya eran candidatos para adoptar, les dijeron que esperaran más detalles para reunirse con alguien de trabajo social, en cuanto colgaron el teléfono Barry ni siquiera lo pensó y abrazó a Oliver  
—Oh, es verdad, sin abrazos, lo siento, lo olvidaba— empezó a separarse de Oliver pero él volvió a acercarlo   
—No, está bien por esta vez, esto lo amerita   
Siguieron abrazados un rato hasta que Barry volvió a hablar   
—Ya casi lo logramos, al parecer vamos a poder separarnos antes de lo esperado  
—Sí, no esperaba que fuera así de rápido  
Por alguna razón la perspectiva de separarse les dejaba un sabor amargo  
***   
Acudieron a la primera cita con el trabajador social, entraron a la oficina y se sentaron frente al escritorio  
—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ralph Dibny, seré su trabajador social, ustedes son los señores Queen Allen ¿Cierto?   
—Sí, somos nosotros   
—Bien, he estudiado su caso, he analizado sus perfiles por días, tratando de encontrar alguna coincidencia, recuerden que la adopción se trata de encontrar la familia para un niño, no un niño para una familia  
Eso los ponía un poco nerviosos  
—Encontré a alguien, una pequeña de 8 años, su nombre es Beth— les mostró la foto de una niña con cabello entre rubio oscuro y castaño, ojos grandes y cafes— su madre era adolescente y murió al darla a luz, no tenía más familia y Beth ha estado aquí desde entonces, si están interesados en adoptarla pueden ir a visitarla, después de ver si ella se acopla a ustedes podremos preguntarle si quiere que sean sus padres, si ella acepta solo habrá que hacer otro poco de papeleo y podrá ir a casa con ustedes ¿Tienen alguna duda?   
—¿Podríamos ir a verla ahora?— preguntó Barry   
Ralph los llevó al patio donde jugaban los niños, le dijo a Beth que Barry y Oliver irían a visitarla algunos días para jugar y eso la hizo muy feliz, después de pasar unas horas con ella se retiraron, iban caminando, tenían que atravesar un parque, de pronto Barry corrió hacia los columpios  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Estoy feliz— comenzó a columpiarse— cuando era niño me gustaba ir al parque y sobre todo los columpios ¿Cuál era tu juego favorito?  
Oliver se rió, Barry era como un niño pequeño  
—Ven, te voy a enseñar   
Los pocos niños y sus padres que se encontraban en el parque los estaban viendo raro ¿Pero que importaba?   
Siguieron su camino al juego, se detuvieron frente al sube y baja  
—Siempre que llevaba a mi hermana al parque nos la pasabamos en este juego, hace años que no veía uno   
—Hay que jugar entonces   
Barry se subió a un lado del sube y baja, después de subir para que el otro lado quedará abajo esperó a Oliver  
—Ven Ollie, recuerda lo divertido que era   
—Está bien   
Oliver se subió al otro lado, fácilmente pudo hacer bajar el lado de Barry pero cuando el chico intentó volver a subir no pudo hacerlo  
—Oliver ¿Qué diablos? Sabía que tenías músculos, pero esto es demasiado, estás muy pesado, digo estar saludable no es malo pero  
El rubio solo se rió  
—Es más divertido de lo que recordaba, además no es mi culpa que seas un montón de huesitos  
—Eres cruel  
—Vamos, de seguro hay más juegos que podemos intentar   
Llegaron hasta el pasamanos  
—Este juego también me gusta, podía sostenerme por mucho tiempo— dijo Barry  
—¿Ah sí? No creo que más que yo  
—¿Quieres apostar? El perdedor paga los helados  
—Suena justo, empieza   
Barry se subió al pasamanos, ya no era tan alto como le parecía en su infancia, se detuvo y se sostuvo fuerte   
—Estoy cronometrando  
—No me distraigas   
—No te distraigo, solo hablo contigo   
Pasaron 5 minutos, Oliver estaba checando el tiempo, pero por un momento no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la camisa de Barry se había subido y dejaba ver un poco de piel   
—Tienes un lunar, que lindo   
En ese mismo momento Barry ya no pudo sostenerse, se habría caído de no ser porque Oliver le ayudó  
—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? Hablarme y distraerme  
—¿Yo? Sería incapaz   
—Sí claro, te toca  
Oliver subió al pasamanos y en cuanto se detuvo, Barry comenzó a cronometrar   
—Yo no te voy a decir nada, soy un competidor honorable  
—Qué dramático  
Pasaron 5 minutos  
—¿Ya sabes de qué vas a querer el helado que vas a tener que pagar?  
—Todavia no ganas   
—Tú solo espera   
10 minutos  
—¿Ya es suficiente? Aunque ¿Sabes que? Podría hacer esto todo el día  
—Sí, ya bájate, presumido   
Fueron a la heladería y a pesar de la apuesta, Oliver terminó pagando todo, volvieron al parque y se sentaron en una banca para comer su helado   
—Pude haber ganado  
—Sigue creyendo eso   
—La próxima vez voy a ganar   
—Nunca hay que perder la esperanza   
—¿Cómo te imaginabas que sería estar casado?  
El repentino cambio de tema tomó por sorpresa a Oliver   
—Para ser honesto, no lo había pensado, tal vez igual a mis padres, no eran la pareja perfecta, pero eran respetuosos uno con el otro y lo más importante, nos amaban a mí y a Thea sobre cualquier cosa   
—Yo me imaginaba algo demasiado al estilo de las películas, tener una casa, un perro, los niños, llegar a casa y pasar tiempo con mi familia   
—¿De casualidad estaba Becky Cooper en ese plan perfecto?  
Barry se rió  
—¿No vas a superarlo nunca verdad? Pero voy a responder tu duda, probablemente a mis 14 años hubiera dicho que sí, pero después cambió el plan, hace poco volvió a cambiar  
—¿De verdad?   
—Sí y ¿Sabes que más? A qué no me ganas en los columpios  
Se fue otra vez a los columpios, Oliver lo siguió mientras sonreía  
***   
Barry fue a visitar a su tía, terminó temprano el trabajo y quiso pasar antes de ver a Oliver para ir con Beth; su tía le sirvió té y galletas de mantequilla cuando llegó  
—¿Por qué las galletas?  
Cuando era niño, la tía Esther siempre le servía galletas de mantequilla cuando estaba triste o tenía un problema   
—Barry, mi niño, no te he conocido por 17 años para no reconocer esa carita de preocupación ¿Qué pasa?   
—Creo que me estoy enamorando de Oliver  
—¿Y por qué eso es un problema? Estás casado con él   
—Pero no se suponía que fuera así, no tenía que enamorarme de él, solo era un negocio y yo no cumplí mi parte   
—Las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, en especial en cuestiones de amor  
—No sé qué hacer ahora   
—Nada, no hagas nada, solo sigue a tu corazón, no tengas remordimientos por nada, deja que tus sentimientos salgan   
—Como me gustaría que fuera real   
Su tía lo abrazó, esperaba que las cosas no tardaran más en tomar su rumbo  
***   
Les estaba yendo bastante bien con Beth, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con Oliver y Barry, ya hasta conversaba con ellos a pesar de ser una niña muy callada; Ralph les dijo que seguir así ya pronto podrían iniciar el proceso de adopción oficialmente. Iban saliendo del centro de adopción, los días que visitaban a Beth preferían caminar a casa, habían estado silenciosos desde que se fueron, de pronto Oliver le preguntó a Barry  
—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana en la noche?  
—Voy a tener una cita  
—Ya estás ocupado, lo entiendo  
—Voy a tener una cita contigo  
Oliver no sabía si golpearlo o reírse  
—¿Entonces a qué hora pasas por mí?  
***  
Finalmente era el día, le preguntarían a Beth si quería que Oliver y Barry fueran sus padres, estaban en la oficina de Ralph para hacer todo oficial y legal. La niña estaba sentada en medio de los dos, escuchando atentamente todo lo que le decían  
—Entonces, Beth, has pasado mucho tiempo con el señor Queen y su esposo estos meses ¿Qué opinas de ellos?   
—Son muy buenos conmigo, el señor Oliver me ayuda con mi tarea y el señor Barry siempre me da dulces  
—Ellos están interesados en adoptarte ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?  
—¿Adoptarme? ¿Para siempre?— la niña parecía emocionada ante esa posibilidad  
—Sí, ya no tendrías que volver al centro con los demás niños, ellos serían tus padres  
—De estar sola ¿Ahora podría tener dos papás?  
—Sí, tendrías dos papás  
—¡Sí! Quiero irme con ellos  
Oliver y Barry abrazaron a Beth  
—¿Ya puedo irme con ellos?— preguntó la niña  
—Todavía hay algunos asuntos legales que resolver— le dijo Ralph con calma— pero ellos van a seguir viniendo a verte mientras se soluciona  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí, vamos a venir tres veces por semana o más si nos dejan— le respondió Barry  
—Vamos a verte aquí hasta que puedas ir a casa con nosotros— apoyó Oliver  
—Está bien— la niña volvió a abrazarlos  
—Beth ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con tus papàs un momento? ya puedes volver a tu habitación si quieres  
—Sí, adiós— se despidió de Oliver y Barry con la mano y salió de la oficina  
—Oficialmente ya son padres ¡Felicidades! solo firmen esto— puso unos formatos frente a ellos— y podremos procesar esto para que Beth esté con ustedes lo antes posible  
Firmaron los papeles y Ralph les dijo que les llamaría cuando el papeleo estuviera listo, en cuanto estuvieron afuera Barry comenzó a llorar  
—Barry ¿Qué pasa? todo está bien, Beth va a estar con nosotros pronto  
—Ese el problema, ‘nosotros’, no es real, nada de esto lo es, por más que me gustaría  
—Barry, cuando empezamos todo este asunto del matrimonio dijiste que no te importaba hacerlo y yo te dije que sería solo un negocio, los dos nos equivocamos, yo también quiero que esto sea real, quiero que tengamos citas, que llevemos a Beth al parque, a la escuela, que nuestras tías locas estén cerca para darnos consejos, conocer más a tu familia, te quiero  
—¿Eso significa que ya puedo abrazarte?  
—Sí, ya puedes— se acercó y lo abrazó  
—¿También significa que  
Oliver lo calló con un beso  
—Eso fue por el que me robaste el día de la boda, estuve esperando mucho y también  
significa que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras  
—Bien ¿Qué tal ahora?  
Volvieron a besarse  
***  
Se mudaron juntos, ahora que ya no fingían no tenía sentido estar separados, además Ralph dijo que antes y después de que Beth llegara tendría que hacerles visitas. Al principio tuvieron peleas por los hábitos de cada uno pero terminaron por encontrar un punto medio, fueron más los buenos momentos que los malos.  
Una noche Barry recibió un mensaje de Oliver diciendo que subiera a la azotea, le pareció extraño pero aun así lo hizo  
—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Ollie   
—Ven  
Caminó hacia uno de los lados, cerca de la orilla  
—Cuando me casé contigo no te conocía, no sabía la persona tan amorosa y comprensiva que eres, en ese momento no me imaginé que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti   
—Ollie   
—Por eso esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, Barry Allen ¿Me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo? Para compartir nuestras vidas y criar juntos a nuestra hija  
En ese momento se iluminó un letrero en el edificio de enfrente, un montón de luces formaban las palabras ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?   
—Oh por dios ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!  
Fue inmediatamente a abrazar y besar a Oliver  
—Si me sueltas un momento puedo darte tu anillo   
—Sí, lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz  
—Lo sé— le dio un beso en la frente— ahora sí, dame la mano— le puso el anillo— ya está   
—Ollie, tenemos que ir a decirle a Joe, a Iris, a tu tía…  
—Espera, hay algo más— sacó una llave— durante este tiempo estuve pensando, Beth va a necesitar más espacio, además aquí no va a caber un perro, la casa de mi familia era muy grande para mí pero es perfecta para mi familia, mandé a hacer las reparaciones en estos meses, podemos mudarnos antes de que llegue Beth   
Barry volvió a abrazarlo y besarlo   
***   
La casa de los Queen era un lugar por demás grande, tenía el tamaño adecuado para hacer la ceremonia, tuvieron que decirle a todos que era una 'boda simbólica' ya que no habían tenido fiesta y querían que todos estuvieran presentes, incluso la hermana de Oliver llegó desde Canadá para verlo. Fue algo solo para familia y amigos cercanos, los trámites ya habían finalizado por lo que la pequeña Beth también pudo estar en la boda, estaba bastante feliz partiendo el pastel junto a sus papás; en unos asientos a la sombra la tía Esther y la tía Trudy observaban todo  
—Te lo dije Esther, sabía que iban a terminar juntos  
—Yo también   
—Te dije que debimos presentarlos hace 5 años  
—No, yo creo que se conocieron en el momento justo   
—Pero sin nosotras jamás se hubieran juntado  
—Tienes toda la razón   
Continuaron viendo la boda, los novios estaban felices, lo que había empezado como una mentira les dio la oportunidad de tener una familia y la persona que amaban, todo resultó bien, tal vez podrían adoptar un hermanito para Beth, ahora sí ya estaban casados, de verdad y felices.  
Fin  
  



End file.
